Please Tell me you Will Remember: My Best Intentions Loving You Sequel
by OncerSwarekJateHudsonGscout22
Summary: "Said I'd give you the whole world somehow, I tried making good on that promise,Never could build you a castle, Even though you're the queen of my heart But I've had the best of intentions from the start." He had married Rachel, made a future with her, had his problems, joys, his wins and loses. in in the end, he loved her more anything. But would that love be enough? Sequel.


**Please Tell me you Will Remember **

**"Said I'd give you the whole world somehow, I tried making' good on that promise, Thought I'd be so much further by now, Never could build you a castle, Even though you're the queen of my heart But I've had the best of intentions from the start." He had married Rachel, made a future with her, had his problems and his joys, his wins and loses. And in in the end, he loved her more and more, but would their love be enough? Sequel to My Best Intentions Loving You **

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with the sequel to my story! I hope you like it! I've decided to throw in one story in another with a lot of flashbacks. I decided to re-post it changing it a bit **

**I do hope you enjoy it! ****I don't own anything!**

**Chapter 1:**

He was exhausted. At barely 30? God, he was an old man. whoever said teaching wasn't demanding should have been hit in the head with a book. He opened the door to a dark house, the dim light of the living room allowed his eyes to adjust to the darkness. He ran his hands trough his face was he loosened his tie. He drank a large gulp of milk straight from the carton, he could picture Rachel rolling her eyes at his childish behavior. His began scanning the fridge, he took a slice of birthday cake still left from a few days back. He ate slowly, enjoying his moment of silence as the growing on his stomach ceased.

"Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?" Finn softly. The lump under the covers shivered and slowly revealed a boy holding on to a large encyclopedia. The letter C engraved in the back.

"Geez dad, I have a heart condition you know? I could have died!" Cory said playfully as Finn smiled.

"I'm very well aware of that, as to the fact you should be sleeping..." Cory bit the inside of his cheek clearly thinking of a way to avoid being sent to bed. "Mom said...

"Right now Cory." He crossed his arms on his chest.

"Fine." The boy said getting under the covers as Finn tucked him in. He took the large book and placed it on the nightstand.

"Did you take your pills?" Finn said tucking the covers so he was warm enough.

"Yes, and also took my BP, I know the drill dad." Cory said seriously.

"Good." Finn leaned to kiss his son's forehead turning to his side to check on the heart monitor. "Sleep tight Cor."

"Good night dad."

Finn made his way to his room just across the hall, the sound of the TV filled the space. He got undressed and put on one of his McKinley old shirts alongside with a pair of pants. "Hey." A voice said quietly as she felt her press closer to his body once he was in bed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Finn rested his body on his elbows so he could at Rachel.

"It's fine, I just got home a while ago, Santana almost kills me. We ran into some trouble with some of the ballerinas, they were being such divas." Finn let out a slight chuckle.

"This coming from Rachel Berry."

"Laugh all you want, they are awful, Finn just horrible, I can't believe I was once like that."

"Was?" Finn let out and she looked at him mortified. "Did you know Cory was awake?"

"He said he wanted ten minutes of reading because he couldn't sleep, I think the pills are making him have insomnia again." Finn nuzzled her neck.

"Why can't we just like TV as any kid would? He was reading an encyclopedia"

"He wants to be educated, that's not a crime Finn." She said as a matter of facty.

"Of course it's not, I'm an educator, I should know better, right?." He said rolling to his side, Rachel rested her face in his chest.

"Finn?" Her voice was lost to him as she noticed he had finally given up to exhaustion. She placed a kiss on his chin and pulled the covers on the two of them.

* * *

><p>Finn woke up to feel the cold air of an empty bed as he opened his eyes. Only it wasn't empty, still he didn't react.<p>

"Good morning babe." Rachel said from the bathroom, spotting the intruder as well but playing along.

"Hey." Finn said with a smile. "Rachel?"

"Yes?"

"This house is awfully quiet. Are to you sure we haven't been robbed?"

"I'm not sure." Rachel bit her lip and sat next to him back on the bed. "What could be possibly have lost that would be so important?" Finn shrugged.

"Daddy!" A high pitched voice said. "I'm here!" Two hands quickly found Finn's neck and tried to pull him back but he was too big.

"And who might you be?" Finn said without turning around,

"Daddy! It's me! Matty!" The kid pouted. Finn turned his body around so his was facing his son.

"Are you really?"

"Yes!" The boy giggled as Finn tackled him back with ticking him. "Daddy stop!"

Rachel watched from the doorway as the banter continued. "Enough guys, we have a game to get to, they can't play without their goalie..."

"But mommy..." Matt wined.

"She's right buddy, come on, I'll help you get ready." Finn said throwing the small boy over his shoulder and moving to the other room.

Rachel smiled again as she heard Matt's laughter coming from the corner room. She shook her head and moved to Cory's room.

"Hey baby good morning." Cory was in bed still, his black messy hair sticking out.

"Hey." He gave her a half smile. "Do I really have to go to this game thing?"

"It's the last game before summer break, it means a lot to Matt, Cory."

"So that's a no." He said getting out bed. Rachel sighed.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" Cory waved his head.

"I'll call Dr. Solomon, maybe she ca give us a remedy or something."

"Cory! Come on!" Matt called his brother. "Daddy is making pancakes!" Cory rolled his eyes and smiled at his mother following his little brother down he hall.

"You've got to eat Cory." Finn said as his son pushed the plate aside. "You can't take your pills if you don't eat."

"I'm not hungry.."

"Try." Finn said tenderly. "A few bites..."

"And you can have a protein supplement too.." Rachel added. Finn stared at her but quickly turned back as he heard a wail coming from one of the rooms.

"Eat." He told his son. Cory grabbed his fork as Finn got a chocolate drink out of the fridge.

"I'll go." Rachel came out a moment later holding a small bundle.

"One more Cory" Finn said seeing the disgust on his son's face.

"I hate you." He said playfully. Finn shrugged.

"So where's my little guy?" The former quarterback took the small child from Rachel's arms. "Guess he was a little off schedule here huh?"

"That happens when we both can't sleep." Cory said annoyed. "I kept going back to his room to get him to sleep."

"All night?" The boy nodded and Finn frowned looking over at Rachel.

* * *

><p>"Look who's here! The Hudson brood!" Matt's coach said loudly. "A fine day for a game don't you think?"<p>

"It is, specially since we're wining" Finn said with a smile.

"That's right we are!" Sean agreed excitedly. "On to the bench Matty!"

"Yes coach." The little boy said turning back at his family.

"Good luck baby, we'll be right here." The game went on without a hitch, no loosing no wining. Rachel often complained to Finn about how barbaric hockey was, like football, but Matt really seemed to enjoy it and Finn did too.

"Babe, I have to go, something's come up," Rachel whispered after finally answering her phone which had been ringing non stop for half an hour now.

"It's his last game Rach," Finn said quietly. Cory could sense the tension on his fathers voice. "You can't be serious."

"I'm sorry, I'll make it up to him I promise." She said handing him baby Jack who was on her lap as she made her way down the bleachers. She kissed her boys goodbye and got back on her phone just as people began to cheer.

"Daddy! Did you see?! It was coming right at me and I stopped it!" Matty said excitedly as they went over the game as soon as it was over.

"I did!" Finn ruffled his head taking off the helmet. "It was awesome buddy, so awesome we all deserve some pizza tonight!"

"Daddy, where's mommy?" Crap he'd hope the pizza bribery would work.

"You just missed her buddy, she got a call from work and had o go in, we'll see her tonight." His child's excitement died down completely. And Finn cursed under his breath.

"Miss Rachel?" A voice said behind the small brunette, Rico. "This came for you in the mail today, they said they tried to send it to your house but they got no reply." Rachel looked up from her phone, from the pictures Finn had sent her of Matt's big win. Her smile faded slowly as Rico handed her the envelope. It was from the hospital.

Her heart flipped as she opened it.

By the time Rachel got home, Finn was cuddled in bed with the boys watching a movie.

"Hey. Is everything okay?" She couldn't hide the concern in her face not from her.

"I got this at work today." She handed him the envelope. He studied it for a moment before he dropped it because Rachel began to walk to the kitchen so the kids wouldn't listen.

"We haven't give a reply and apparently they need one..." Rachel's voice was stranded. "Finn what are we going to do?"

He spoke words of comfort to her, not that he believed them anyway but he had to say something. "Shhh, it will be okay, we'll figure it out.."

"We don't have that kind of money, we don't even have savings... Not enough to pay and they were supposed to be for our well-deserved family vacations... We promised the kids..." Rachel collapsed on a chair as Finn held her.

What were they to do? Would Rachel have to go back to work, even after all that had happened?

Rachel Berry had dreamed of being on stage for as long as she had coherent thinking. That had been her dream, she had moved to New York and studied at one of the most prestigious schools, doing so while she raised a child, continued to rebuild her relationship with Finn.

Sure, Rachel had had her big break years ago; she had played Fanny Brice for two whole years. She had her taste of stardom and she had loved it, but soon her small shiny bubble was busted when Cory, her little fighter and the reason she'd decided to remain on stage for as long as she did, had gotten sick, again. He had been doing great for a long time, so long that both Finn and Rachel had had a breath and managed to graduate college, their graduation night had resulted on baby number 2. So much for calm. By the time they'd reach Jack, they had gotten pretty good at impossible, Rachel had discovered she had a talent for behind the stage as well, so Rupert had offered her a place at the production company that had made her famous. It was good money and she spent more time at home with her boys.

But life doesn't always turn out like you thought it would. And her marriage to Finn had stumbled more than once during the decade or so they'd been married. Just the thought of Finn walking out the door made her sick. But he had stayed, if not for her, for his children. For his love for his family. He'd never allow his boys to grow up without a father like he had.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Cory asked as Finn tucked him in like the night before.

"It's not anything I can't handle." Finn said calmly.

"It's bills from the hospital, isn't it?" Finn's eyes glowed from behind his half cut glasses.

"If it is, I have to worry about that, not you."

"Dad..."

"I don't want to do this now Cory, it's been a long day." The boy frowned but gave it up. Rachel was standing in the doorway. "Good night."

Rachel sat on the bed taking Finn's place after he kissed the boy goodnight. "I love you dad."

He turned to Rachel. "Don't worry mom, everything will be okay… Right?" Rachel smiled softly biting her lip. Cory could see she'd been crying.

"Right baby... Now you should get some sleep. I love you."

She then turned to her husband.

He needed to do something. Even if it had to cost him his pride, years ago, when he'd first found out he'd be a father, he had refused any kind of help, from his mom and Burt, and Rachel's dad. He had thought he'd be able to support his family in his own terms with his own means. Now, he wasn't so sure.

* * *

><p><strong>So I do hope you like this sequel since last one didn't work out so well, I've been thinking for while what do do about it...Thanks for reading! <strong>


End file.
